A Bad Wolf Rose
by We-are-Wonderlanders
Summary: You knew a boy that held your hand, You knew a boy you fell in love with, You had to leave, Twice. You got something out of it, You lost him though... You came back, You're going to give that boy you fell in love with something he'll never forget, After all... You're his Bad Wolf.
1. The Woman in the Shop

**A/N: Okay, so here is the first tidbit of my Eleven/Rose fanfiction. There are more after this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, here's your receipt," the blonde said, handing her the white strip of paper. The brunette smiled gratefully to the fellow woman and stuffed the paper in her wallet.

"And, if I have any questions?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, here! I'll give you the numbah, best helpline in the universe," the blonde answered, her Estuary English accent was evident.

"Thank you, not sure what I would have done without you."

"S'okay, glad to help. have a nice day!"

"You too," the brunette replied, took the card with black numbers on it, the bag, and walked out the door. The blonde watched as she left and told her fellow cashier she was heading to the back room. When she got there started to gather her belongings and her boss joined her.

"Again, thank you for covering Paul's shift," he said.

"It was nothing, I'm just sorry for not giving the two weeks notice, but some family issues came up."

"I understand. Thank you, again." Rose gave the man a small smile and they strided over to the front door, all the while people were saying their goodbyes. The blonde hugged her boss, saying one last goodbye.

As she walked out the door he said his, "Goodbye, Rose."


	2. Child's Play

Eleven looked around with worry. Amy and Rory were bickering, River was trying to get up on top of the console, Sarah Jane was holding onto her son while yelling at him, and so were a few other past companions. He had no idea how he got into this situation.

"Doctor, fix this!" Amy demanded, taking a break from berating Rory. More confused companions filled in from the hall, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was surrounded by his companions, except they were different… they were children versions of his companions. How did this happen?! he thought to himself, trying to wade through the sea of kids who were looking up at him and asking him what was going on, a question he couldn't answer. Then he saw her, it was impossible for most of the companions present to be on the TARDIS, but her, even more so. She was supposed to be in a parallel universe, yet here she was. He wandered over to her, entranced by her presence. He knelt down in front of his pink and yellow human.

"Doctor, is that you?" she asked.

"Rose… Yes, it's me," he answered, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Doctor, you have to fix this!" she pleaded. His good mood deflated a little, by her upset tone. All this time he wished he could still be a child and yet here are his companions, complaining about it!

"What?- But you're so"- he reached out and pinched her cheek- "cute." He couldn't resist the urge and she was not amused.


	3. Forever

_The impossible girl_, eleven thought.

"She said it's the best helpline out there, in the universe". _She. Who is She? _The Doctor kept fiddling with a few wires before dropping what he was doing and running to the phone.

"Hello, Clara?... No I don't know what time it is there... I don't care if it's three in the morning, I just need a few answers... Where did you get this number?... The first time you called me, asking for help with the internet... Yes, exact place... Brilliant! Thank you." He whizzed over to the console and used what Clara told him to find where _She_ was. He was determined.

When he stepped out of his blue box he looked to the quaint shop. The sign read: Joe's Computer and Hardware. He must of looked odd compared to their usual customers, judging by their wary glances. Striding over to a stout man with the name tag of Joe, he asked, "John Smith, representing queen and country. I'm looking for a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, goes by the name of Clara."

"Y-Yes, there was a girl who came in here yesterday by that name," Joe stuttered, switching his gaze from the psychic paper to the Doctor.

"I thought so, which of your employees helped her?"

"I'm afraid the employee quit yesterday, her-"

"Where does she live?" the Doctor interrupted. Quickly the man grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled words down in a hurry before the Doctor took and exited, not noticing the two words that had suddenly appeared on every computer screen in the room.

Even more people stared at him as he passed them by on the streets. Surely they've seen a man wearing a bow tie before. Little did he know, it was the face he wore. One of determination. It was not the determination that someone would admire, more like the bloodthirsty determination. He was going to find this _She_.

Coming upon the street his heart stopped. Someone must be mocking me. In front him was the very building Rose and her mother lived in. Taking the stairs he prepared himself for any one of his enemies to come out and attack.

He stood there, looking at the door for some time before turning the handle and swinging the door open to see an empty flat with graffiti words scrawled all over the walls. No matter what font it was, he could tell what was written, in the exact order it was written: Bad Wolf. Whipping out his screw driving he walked around, taking readings. When it signaled that it had results he looked over them carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail.

"That's impossible," he muttered under his breath.

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to you, Doctor," a female said, the voice coming from behind him, the British accent was evident. He looked over his shoulder only to lay his eyes on someone he never thought he would see again, his Rose.

"How are you..." he tried to ask a question, but the words got stuck in his throat.

"My TARDIS and you'd TARDIS linked together to bring me into this universe while the lines between them were blurred. Didn't you notice that you TARDIS needed to refuel more often?"

"Well of course I did!" he retorted. "I just thought it was because of Clara."

"A new companion?"

"Yes, quite complicated, that one."

"We all are." Eleven smirked, remembering all the fun times he and his companions have had, then remembered his meta-crisis self.

"What happened to John Smith?" Rose gave him a small smile.

"He's better now," she replied, "the whole reason I came here was because your TARDIS thought you needed me. I only got small glimpses, but in the time I've been gone... you've lost a lot. And now you have Clara."

"The TARDIS always makes sure I'm taken care of."

"She is your one constant companion."

"If only she'd take me where I wanted to go," he grumbled.

"Oi! Don't blame her just because you're a bad driver! Besides, she takes you where you _need_ to go."

"So, you're going to be be companion again?"

"For the time being. I may have to do a few things on my own while I'm here."

"Well then, I'm sure the TARDIS will be glad to have you back on board," he said, leading her to his time machine.

* * *

The Doctor walked throughout the halls until he came to Rose's room.

_**He looked up from the buttons and levers of the console to see a huge smile in her face. **_

_**"How long are you planning on staying?" he asked. **_

_**"As long as you need me," she replied. **_

_Forever... I'll need you forever._


	4. The Moment is Rose

Rose got ready for bed and slipped underneath the sheets. She was pulled into a dream as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more."

Next thing she knew was she was sitting on a chair, no… a box, she didn't feel like herself either. She was looking at an old man look out the door to a vast desert.

The man, no… the _Doctor_ next says, "Hello? Is somebody there?"

To which she replied, "It's nothing. It's just a wolf." Now Rose knows something is wrong, she did not say that, it was her voice, and she felt her lips moving. It was almost like something else was in her head, with her. She was sure she felt something similar to this, but she's not sure when.

The man turns around, startled by her presence, and panicked by her position as he says, "Don't sit on that!"

"Why not?" she asks. He grabs a hold of her arm and lift her up. Funny for an old man he sure is strong.

"Because it's not a chair, it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe." He drags her to the door and pushes her out the door, closing it behind her.

Next thing she knows she sitting on the box again.

"Why can't it be both?" she asks. "Why'd you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?"

"Want who to see?"

"The _TARDIS_," she whispers. "You walked for miles," she said, pushing herself to a standing position and continued, "and miles and miles and miles and miles."

"I was thinking," he interrupted.

"I heard you," she stated."

"You heard me?"

_For a moment she could hear John Smith say, "Rose, Rose wake up, it's just a bad dream. Please Rose, wake up." But she didn't._

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. A sound came from the box, like gears in a clock turning. "It's activating, get out of here," he ordered, going to grab the box. A small surge of power ran through her and the box burned his hands so he couldn't touch it.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She knew what happened, she caused it. But she was humoring him at this point.

"The interface is hot," he answered.

"Well, I do my best," she commented.

"There's a power source inside," he thought aloud. Then, realization dawned on him. "You're the interface?"

"The must have told you the Moment had a conscience."

"_Rose, oh Rose. I do wish you'd wake up," a woman's voice distracted her. It was her mom this time. _

"It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up."

"I don't have a future," he told her.

"I think I'm called," she stopped and thought to herself, "Rose Tyler. No, yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form I'm called… Bad Wolf. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Doctor?"

"_Rose, please… come back to me. I miss you, it's been a week now. Please, just… get better," she heard John say to her. _

The next sight she sees it her Doctors, plural. She can't help but stare at him. Same face, same amazing brown hair. Then there's another brown haired one. A young brunette stood off to the side. Rose can't help but stare at him, and she guessed the Bad Wolf couldn't control the sadness that showed on her face. He couldn't see her, he couldn't hear her… he couldn't touch her or talk to her. Her Doctor. Rose opened her eyes to the white ceiling she looked to every night as she stayed awake. Tears escaped her eyes and for a moment she didn't realize that John Smith was talking to her and hugging her. She was in shock. Her forever with the Doctor was once again taken from her. A third time. And no matter how many times it happened, it killed her inside every time.


	5. Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf

Eleven hurried out of the room dragging the young alien girl behind him. She was a queen that was kidnapped and her pleas were sent to the psychic paper. He, being the gentleman he was, saved her... er, saving. When they got to the TARDIS she dropped to her knees and tried to take in as much air as she could. He danced about the console putting in coordinates, pushing buttons, and pulling levers. The TARDIS dematerialized and went through the time vortex.  
The girl started to speak, "Thank you, I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Oh, no big deal, just what I do," he replied.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Alone, no! Amy and Rory decided to visit the family, I was planning on just popping a bit into their future, but then your message came."

"There must be some way I can repay you. Money?"

"Why is money the first option? And besides, what would I do with money?"

"A work of words? From my people?"

"A story or a poem?"

"A poem."

"Alright, have at it," he said sitting in front of her, "impress me."

"It has been a nursery rhyme in my culture for centuries. They say a magical person stopped by and told it the early people of my planet. Ever since then we tell it to small children. Your name made me think of it.

Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf where did you go?  
Your Doctors are sad, lined up in a row.

Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf why do you cry?  
The goddess of time has said her goodbye.

Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf why are you here?  
'My Doctor needs healing,' she says, 'the end is near.'"

His face went from curiosity to shock. Bad Wolf? _His_ Bad wolf?

It isn't possible.

"There was a second part, but it was lost to time," she told him. "It was said to bring the most powerful man in the universe to his knees."

"Right well, thank you for that." He snapped out of his daze and put on a bright smile. "Let's get you home!"


	6. She's Coming

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me," she stated, going from his right side around to his left. Eleven was was standing with the TARDIS console in front of him. _This is just another episode_, he thought himself. "It's funny how you think your... 'episodes' as you call them, are random, Doctor. They serve a purpose."

"Well you won't tell me what that is will you?!" he shouted at her. She didn't flinch, a twinge of pity filled her eyes and a lips turned up in a sad smile. He instantly regretted his outburst and started sputtering, "I am so sorry, I shouldn't… I shouldn't have done that."

"Doctor, why are you apologizing to me? Because you feel like yelling at me is like yelling at _her_?" She waited for a reply that never came. He turned back to the console and started fiddling with buttons and levers. "Doctor, look at me," she pleaded, when he didn't, she demanded it of him, "look at me!" The Doctor turned his head toward her. "I am the Bad Wolf, I am not Rose Tyler. You must understand that."

"I do," he told her, then started back with putting in coordinates and the time period he wanted to go to. He's been alone too long.

"Doctor?" she questioned.

"Hmm?"

She went back to his side, put her chin on his shoulder, and whispered the haunting word she said at the end of every one of his 'episodes', "She's coming."


	7. Finally!

Okay so the voting ended last Sunday and I am here to tell you the winner... Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf! With 9 votes! The Moment is Rose came in 2nd with 4. I'm not sure when I will be able to post the first chapter, but the title will be Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf. I want to make sure everything is my best work before posting (better reading for you!) so it may take some time to get the plot sorted out, but I'll try to make it worth it! Don't worry, I'll post another author's note when the first chapter is posted so you know. Until then!

-WaW


End file.
